Los Santos
thumb|300px|Auringonnousu [[Downtown|Downtownissa.]] Los Santos on kuvitteellinen kaupunki San Andreasin osavaltiossa, pelissä Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. Los Santos on San Andreaksen osavaltion pääkaupunki, joka perustuu Los Angelesiin. Kuten Los Angeles, Los Santos on suuri, rönsyilevä sekoitus eri kulttuureja sekä perspektiivejä, täynnä ganstereita ja näyttelijöitä. Yli kolme miljoonaa kaupungin asukasta ovat jakautuneet 32 piiriin, niitä ovat mm. eri studiot, näyttämöt, huumegettot sekä vilkas kansainvälinen lentokenttä. Runsaslukuiset valtatiet sekä yleinen junaliikenne yhdistyvät Los Santosista San Fierroon ja Las Venturasiin. Pahamaineisin katu Los Santosissa on Grove Street, Ganton, kaakkoon kaupungin keskustasta, sekä minuuttien päästä East Los Santosista. Grove Street on Grove Street Families, aikoinaan hyvin auktoriteettisen jengin kotikulma. Los Santosin poliisi on hyvin korruptioitunutta, joten arvostetut henkilöt sekä poliitikot välttävät sen katuja kuin ruttoa. Los Santosissa on paljon huvittelumahdollisuuksia, kuten esimerkiksi: motocross-rata, useita pesäpallokenttiä, sekä tähtitorni, jonka tarkoitus on ilmeisesti tyydyttää tähtitieteilijät. Tarina [[Kuva:800px-Los Santos Night View.jpg|thumb|300px|'Los Santos' yöllä.]] thumb|300px|Vinewood-kyltti. Los Santos on kotikaupunki GTA San Andreaksessa pelin päähenkilölle, Carl "CJ" Johnsonille, joka palasi viiden vuoden asumisen jälkeen Liberty Citystä kotikulmilleen Grove Streetille sen jälkeen, kun sai tietää veljeltään että hänen äitinsä on kuollut. Peli alkaa videolla, jossa Carl saapuu Los Santosin lentokentälle, tarina pyörii paljon jengisodissa, mm. Carlin jengin, Grove Street Familiesin (GSF) sekä heidän suurimman kilpailijan Ballasin välillä. Jännitteitä on myös amerikanlatinalaisten jengien välillä, kuten Varrios Los Aztecas ja Los Santos Vagos, pelin lopussa on hatara kilpailu siitä, kuka näistä jengeistä pystyy pitämään reviirinsä omanaan. Jokatapauksessa Grove Street Familiesin johtaja Sweet Johnson on pidätetty, joten Carl joutuu auttamaan häntä toisessa kaupungissa 'apunaan' C.R.A.S.H. (Community Resources Against Street Hoodlums), joka johtaa siihen että Grove Street Families lähes lopettaa toimintansa ja Ballas ottaa kaiken GSF:n reviirin valtaansa. Kaupunki on jengien ja jengisotien turmelema, Grove Street Families sekä Front Yard Ballas jatkuasti ottavat mittaa siitä, kenellä on suurin valta-asema Gantonissa, Idlewoodissa, Jeffersonissa, Willowfieldissä sekä jopa itäisessä Los Santosissa. Vuonna 1992 poliisit Frank Tenpenny,Eddie Pulaski ja Jimmy Hernandez C.R.A.S.H.:sta ovat syytettyinä murhasta sekä raiskauksesta, joka johtaa vieläkin pidemmälle pahaa korruptiotumista jopa yleisellä alueella. Jokatapauksessa Carl tulee pelin edetessä tappamaan Pulaskin aavikolla Arco del Oestessa, sen jälkeen kun Pulaski sekä Tenpenny päättivät ettei Carlille, jota he käyttivät syntipukkinaan, ole enään käyttöä. Oikeudessa kuitenkin Tenpenny saa vapautuksen kaikista syytteistään, kun syyttäjä yhtäkkiä luopuu syytteistä. Vielä ehjä Los Santos saa äkkiä rajun muutoksen, kun täysin vapaa Tenpenny aloittaa mellakat, se vastaa Los Angelesin mellakoita jotka on tunnettu myös nimellä Rodney King Riots. Täydellisen kaaoksen keskellä Carl tappaa ex-jengiläisen sekä nykyisen huumekuninkaan Big Smoken, samassa tehtävässä Carl aloittaa takaa-ajon Tenpennyyn, joka kuolee kun kun hän ajaa varastetun paloautonsa täyteen räjähdykseen. Kun tiedot Tenpenny kuolemasta ajautuvat Los Santosin asukkaiden korville, mellakat loppuvat ja Grove Street Families aloittaa saavuttamaan valtaansa takaisin. Asemat * Unity Station * Market Station Los Santosissa alkavat tehtävät Osa 1 #In The Beginning #Big Smoke #Ryder #Tagging Up Turf #Cleaning the Hood #Drive-Thru #Nines and AKs #Drive-By #Sweet's Girl #Cesar Vialpando #OG Loc #Running Dog #Wrong Side of the Tracks #Just Business #Home Invasion #Catalyst #Robbing Uncle Sam #High Stakes, Low Rider #Life's a Beach #Madd Dogg's Rhymes #Management Issues #House Party #Burning Desire #Gray Imports #Doberman #Los Sepulcros #Reuniting the Families #Green Sabre Osa 2 #Vertical Bird #Home Coming #Cut Throat Business #Beat Down on B-Dup #Grove 4 Life #Riot #Los Desperados #End Of The Line ar:لوس سانتوس be:Лос-Сантас пакалення 3D de:Los Santos (SA) en:Los Santos (3D Universe) es:Los Santos (SA) fr:Los Santos (GTA San Andreas) nl:Los Santos (3D Universum) no:Los Santos i GTA III Era pl:Los Santos (uniwersum 3D) pt:Los Santos (SA) ro:Los Santos ru:Лос-Сантос вселенной 3D vi:Los Santos trong kỷ nguyên GTA III Luokka:Kaupungit Luokka:Los Santos Luokka:Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas